(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to on-demand, interactive content delivery and, more particularly, to an audio content delivery network systems and methods.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, audio content delivery systems and methods have utilized two methods of content delivery. The first method is delivery or transmission of an audio signal to an access device or receiver, such as a radio, without allowing the user to interact with the content provider via the access device. Current terrestrial, satellite and forthcoming digital radio services all follow this delivery model. The second method includes delivering and storing a digital audio file to a computer, thereby allowing the user to interact with the content stored on the computer. A third method, called streaming, delivers a digital audio signal to a computer as well, but does not use the computer to store the signal, nor does it allow the user to interact with the content; rather, it uses the computer as a digital radio to receive a widely broadcast program. Notably, prior art methods such as radios only provide for transmission of content from a broadcasting station that is received by the radio; the radio device associated with the user does not provide for any interactivity or transmission by the user's receiving device back to the source of the broadcast. Although a specific programming frequency or program stream can be selected, the first and third methods, by not allowing the user to interact, does not allow the user to precisely select, schedule, customize nor navigate content nor interact with the content provider for other motives. The second and third methods require the user invest in a computer or other suitable access device and install appropriate software to receive digital versions of requested content. The digital content is translated into audio and video locally, on the user's access device. This delivery method is accompanied by digital rights management (DRM) issues that limit what a listener can access. Thus, a need exists for a DRM-compliant system that allows the user to program, select and navigate personalized content and interact with the content provider without requiring new equipment or software investment.
Prior art includes the following three issued US patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,634 issued to Glaser, et al. Nov. 21, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,980 issued to Glaser, et al. Aug. 11, 1998 for an Audio-on-demand communication system. The described audio-on-demand communication system provides real-time playback of digital audio data transferred via telephone lines or other communication links. One or more audio servers include memory banks which store compressed digital audio data. At the request of a user at a subscriber PC, an audio server transmits the compressed digital audio data over the communication link to the subscriber PC. The subscriber PC receives and decompresses the transmitted digital audio data in less than real-time using only the processing power of the CPU within the subscriber PC. Because the digital data is transferred to the access device, there is a concern among content licensors (eg. RIAA) that this data can be utilized to pirate the content once downloaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,916 issued to Kaplan Oct. 5, 1999 for a Network apparatus and method for preview of music products and compilation of market data. The invention provides a system for on-line user-interactive multimedia based point-of-preview. The system provides for a network web site and accompanying software and hardware for allowing users to access the web site over a network such as the Internet via a computer. The user is uniquely identified to the web site server through an identification name or number. The hardware associated with the web site includes digital storage of discrete increments of pre-selected portions of music products for user selection and preview. After user selection, a programmable data processor selects the particular pre-recorded music product from data storage and then transmits that chosen music product in digital format over the network to the user for preview. Subscriber selection and profile data (i.e. demographic information) can optionally be collected and stored to develop market research data. Since the system provides for multiple embodiments, the system contemplates previewing of audio programs such as music on compact discs, video programs such as movies and text from books and other written documents. Furthermore, it is contemplated that the network web site can be accessed from a publicly accessible kiosk, available, e.g. at a retail store location, or from a desktop computer. Translation of the digital information would happen at these end-user devices. The invention presents itself as a preview mechanism so as to circumvent concerns about the downloading of digital content to the access device. Nevertheless, the problem is still inherent to this invention.